Silence Speaks Volumes
by moonlightfan78
Summary: Jace's silence screams at Clary when he is angry, but she is angry too. Will they both get what they want?


The huff of his breath was the only sound she could hear over the beating of her own heart. She hung upside down, her long red hair slapping his butt with every step. He didn't make a sound but she could hear the grinding of his teeth as he kept himself under control, barely. Her red mini dress had ridden up, barely coving her ass but he didn't seem to mind. His hand sat dangerously high on her thigh and she could feel the heat from him. He was burning up, he was furious. She had screamed at first, punched and kicked but it did no good, Jace was like a brick wall. He'd grabbed her, hauled her over his shoulder and out of the melee before she could blink. He had quickly sketched a silence spell on her arm so neither of them could talk on the way back. She wasn't sure if it was for her safety or his. He seethed as he stomped down the hallway and kicked the door open to his room with the heel of his solid black boots. It slid shut with what would have been a wall shaking slam, if they had not been silenced.

He sat her down with a thunk and quickly sketched the release spell on her arm. Instantly the world popped back into life as the sounds of the institute snapped back into focus. Clary opened her mouth to scream but he beat her to it when he tossed his Steele on the bed and pushed her back against the closed door. The motion, almost faster than she'd ever seen him move pushed her against the door and had her trapped between it and his solid , hot body before she could blink. The breath stuttered out of her as he snagged both of her hands into one of his own and pinned them above her head. He wrapped her long red hair around his fist curling his hand against her neck tugging gently. Clary looked up at him, surprised and too shocked to speak, or beat his ass.

"What the hell were you doing? " Jace hissed as he pulled tighter forcing her face to his "do you have any idea what those things were?" He shook her as he spoke and Clary could see the anger beating off him, shooting from his eyes. "What they could have, would have done to you?"

Clary opened her mouth to knock him down a few pegs because quite honestly he was pissing her off. How dare he lecture her? Jace had a knack for making her madder than anyone ever, and crazier than anyone ever. Ninety-eight percent of the time he drove her crazy in a good way, now was not one of those times. She stopped short when he cut her off before she could speak, which made her madder than ever.

"They would have pumped their foul venom into everywhere they could reach and then would have taken you to their nest to see if they could lay their eggs inside your skin, they would have had to see if you were strong enough for the eggs to hatch. You have only been a shadowhunter for six months and those things were too dangerous for you." He whispered the last words but it came out so forcefully in the silent institute that it seemed like a scream, or a cannon going off.

"Who made you my mother?" she asked furiously pulling against his grip on her hands and her hair "I am a shadowhunter and I can take care of myself!"

Jace growled and tightened his hold, meeting her stare glare for cold eyed glare. He pulled her head up as he molded his body to hers, every cell of his being meshing with hers. Clary felt her body burn in a different way, she couldn't help it, had anyone else seen him after all? But still she was pissed. She looked him in the eyes and growled.

"You can't though," he said angrily struggling to hold her as she began to use avoidance tactics to try and slip her hair free. "I have to protect you."

Clary felt her head twist as the anger built again. She freed her leg and kicked out at him as hard as possible catching him on the inner thigh. Jace grunted and started to let go. His hand clamped back in her hair as she struggled and she inwardly sighed and kicked harder, this time Jace let go. He fell to the floor with a screaming growl and Clary stood over him as he writhed. "I don't need you to protect me Jace, I am a trained shadowhunter, I can protect myself."

She began to walk away but felt a sure strong hand clamp on her ankle and went down with a small scream of rage. Jace crawled up and onto her before she could get her hands or legs free to hit him. "I always protect what is mine!" he huffed as he struggled to keep her close "How can I keep you safe otherwise?"

"I don't belong to you!" Clary yelled as she pushed at the solid weight of him.

"But I belong to you." He said softly, in a voice so honest and so quiet in the empty room that it ricocheted off the walls, "and I honestly don't know if I could live without you."

Those four simple words hit her like a ton of bricks and stopped her in her tracks. She stared up at him as his whispered words melted away into the night. Her heart beat faster and soared at his words, he usually hid behind sarcasm, wit and charm but to see him open and raw like this was earth shaking. Their fight over the battle and his reaction faded away as the honest truth of words hit her.

"Jace," she said softly, her heart aching "I…"

"Clary you own me," he said with a stuttering sigh " you have since the moment I looked into your eyes. I never stood a chance. But I've had very little that is my own and now that I have you I can't risk losing you." He smiled a little crookedly and she felt her heart jump, how could someone make you want to murder them one minute and then love them so fiercely your heart ached the next? Jace had a special knack for that.

Clary wasn't sure what words she had intended to form but she found her mouth forming the only words on her heart. "I love you Jace, but I am a shadowhunter, you have to trust me."

"Maybe in another few years." He snorted loudly as he shifted on top of her "until then you have a constant shadow."

"Simon?" she joked softly, laughing harder as he stiffened up.

"No" he growled menacingly as he began to run his hands down her lips, "me, the man who owns you."

Clary growled and bit his finger "Not a chance."

Jace leaned down and hesitated a breath away from her lips, the space between them buzzing with the energy of their kiss. "Say it" he breathed softly "you know what I want to hear." Clary's breath sped up as the warmth of his breath caressed her lips. She leaned forward urging him to kiss her but he held back. "Say it."

Jace leaned down and rubbed his lips gently across hers, making her want it. Clary moaned and clutched her hands in his golden hair. He smiled again and held back, his arms straining with the effort. His runes seemed to glow in the darkness and meshed perfectly with her own, heating where they touched her skin. Clary knew what he wanted, knew that it was true but somehow she couldn't say the words,.. yet. Maybe she was a glutton for punishment, maybe she wanted this sweet torture to last a little longer.

She shook her head and he smiled, enjoying the game. "Ok, he said softly "but remember you brought this on yourself.", He sat up quickly pulling off his black jacket and t shirt. His muscular bare chest came into view and Clary stuttered, halting mid sentence the smart ass comment she had been about to make. Jace's chest never failed to stop her dead in her tracks.

Jace leaned down and traced his fingers over the runes on her arms, lazily drawing the swirling patterns, following them to where the barely there red dress hugged her breasts. He pulled the zipper down on the dress and gently traced his fingers over her skin. Clary shivered and arched against his fingers wanting more, but he danced his nimble fingers away before her skin could make deeper contact. She moaned and tried to pull him down to her but he slid away.

"Say it" he commanded fiercely as he slid down her body, "Or I'll have to get rough with you."

"But I might like it." Clary said softly, her breath a hiss as he slid the zipper of her dress down with his teeth.

"Not if you are begging." He murmured quietly against the red fabric covering her stomach. He nuzzled it out of the way and ran his nose and lips gently down the flat slope of her stomach. "Say it."

"No" she said softly as she shifted her body, trying to wiggle out of her dress. She wanted to say it, had even bit it back on a moan but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing either.

Jace lifted his head and raised one blonde brow at her. She sighed and watched him trace his fingers over the rune on the lower part of her stomach. She jumped as the sensitivity rune flared at his touch and she did finally moan.

"That's not fair.." she stuttered helplessly as her stomach tightened and her body buzzed at his touch.

"I don't play fair." He said softly as he replaced his hands with his mouth, his tongue dancing lightly where his fingers had roamed, "Say it."

The words were a demand and from anyone else she would have hated them, but the command in his voice, the possession, made the words slick and sensual, sliding over her skin. She shivered and barely managed to keep the words inside.

She wanted to see where this would go next … more than that, she wanted to make him beg…


End file.
